Heart of Darkness
by Darth Jacen
Summary: During Negi's first battle with Evangeline, Asuna arrives only a few minutes later. Exactly how drastic an effect can those few minutes have on Negi and the girls of 3A? Vampiric Negi Negixharem


Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters involved

My first attempt at writing a story I plan on making this a Negixharem story, but I'm not too sure on which girls I'm going to include although I know for a fact that Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Chachazero will be in it.

Let me know what you guys think. The chapters from here onward will be longer I just wanted to get the first one up to see what everyone thought about the idea.

"Urghhh!" grunted Negi as he struggled hopelessly against Chachamaru's vice like grip.

'I can't believe this! Beaten in less than five minutes and by my own students no less. What the hell was Takamichi thinking "Let me know if she becomes a problem"? A vampire, a real live vampire in his class and the best warning he could give me was that she might be a problem. Just what the hell was that?'

"Hehehe the day has finally come! I have waited for this day since you arrived at the academy. I have _yearned_ for it." said the young vampiress as she began to slowly advance towards him. "In order to defeat a mage like you, I had to build up some sort of power myself. That's why I took the risk of attacking the school's students and gathering blood from them". "With this I can finally remove the curse he put on me!"

"Eh…c-curse?" stuttered Negi as he began desperately to remove Chachamaru's arms from around his throat. He instantly regretted his almost sentence as the aura around Evangeline changed from one of amusement to one of unbridled hatred in a matter of seconds. "That's right. Your ancestor was the strongest of mages, whose name was feared even in the world of darkness. He was the one who put me through this bitterness…"

Suddenly Evangeline moved with a speed he couldn't even comprehend and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Negi could only stare in horror as he was now face to face with "The Dark Evangel" a name that inspired the nightmares of many a young child growing up in the magic world.

A feral look adorned her face as she continued her explanation "Ever since I was defeated by your father, the Thousand Master, my magic power has been sealed to the extent that it's barely there! Argh! He doomed me to study in a carefree japanese girls' school for the last fifteen years!"

"Eh…that…I didn't know anything about that."

Negi sweatdropped as Evangeline leaned even closer to him as she got an evil glint in her eye "In order to break this infernal curse I need a lot of blood from someone of his bloodline"

She moved behind him draping her arms around his neck and bared her fangs "I'm sorry, but with the amount I need you're going to die."

"UWAAAAHH! Somebody, help me!" yelled Negi as loud as he could muster, desperate for somebody, anybody to come save him.

However, it was useless because before he could even finish that train of thought he felt a sharp pinch on the side of his neck as Evangeline's fangs pierced right through his skin into his jugular. Negi's entire body relaxed almost instantly as a warm, soothing sensation washed over his entire body.

"Mmmm" a soft moan escaped Evangeline's lips as she seemed to be getting more and more entranced in what she was doing.

Chachamaru, sensing that Negi would no longer be resisting, laid him down on the roof that had been the site of their battle, as her master crawled on top of him. She felt no remorse, why would she? While he may be her sensei, Evangeline was her master and she would obey her master without hesitation, it was just the way she was; after all she was just a program.

Negi barely noticed that he was being laid down. In fact, he barely noticed anything as the warm feeling grew stronger and stronger. 'Is this what death feels like?' he wondered as he lay there, helpless, as his own student drained him of his life.

"Father…I'm sorry" groaned Negi as his vision faded to black. Those three words, however short, were enough to make Evangeline remove herself from him as she gave him a quizzical look. Evangeline had been witness to many peoples' dying words over the years, she had heard people beg for mercy, swear their allegiance to her, offer to bribe her, and even more shameless attempts to convince her to spare them, but not once had she ever heard someone apologize.

'Hmph…this fool is about to die and he uses his last words to apologize to his father. His father that abandoned him, his father that abandoned her and put this damned curse on her and was in a way responsible for his death and yet this fool was still loyal to him, still loved him.'

"Hey you freaks! What the hell are you doing to my house guest?!" too wrapped up in her thoughts about the boy Evangeline failed to notice the flying kick aimed at her face, courtesy of her short tempered classmate Asuna Kagurazaka, until it was too late and both her and her partner were practically launched backwards from the force of the kick.

'Wha..What is this power?' though Evangeline as she gripped her cheek. This girl, this ordinary teenage girl, had somehow managed to tear through her magic barrier as though it wasn't even there.

"You guys are from my class! Whats the matter with you!?" exclaimed Asuna, shocked at seeing two of her own classmates standing above her unconscious sensei/roomate. "D…Don't tell me you guys are behind these attacks!? And you'd even go so far as to torment a child. I won't let you go without an explanation."

"How dare you kick me Kagurazaka I..I won't forget this" growled Evangeline still clutching her cheek

'To be able to cause me pain, a shinsou vampire, just who is she? '

The girl would pay. Evangeline would make sure of it. As she was thinking of the many ways she could exact her revenge on said girl she got an idea, a deviously brilliant and absolutely perfect idea. Oh she would have her revenge alright and not just on Kagurazaka, but on that bastard the Thousand Master as well…and this boy would be the one to do it.

"Very well Kagurazaka, you win this time. However, you're about to learn the definition of a _pyrrhic victory_ the hard way" Evangeline almost laughed at the dumbfounded look on the face of the self proclaimed Baka Red of their class' Baka Rangers who was no doubt trying to figure out just what the hell a pyrrhic victory was. "Just ask your precious sensei when he wakes up, _if _he wakes up" said Evangeline as she smiled as she and Chachamaru leapt off of the roof and seemingly vanished.

"But…this is the eighth floor" muttered the confused girl as she crawled to the edge of the roof looking for any signs of her classmates.

"Urghh…" that was enough to get her attention as she turned around and rushed over to her sensei. She crouched down and saw a pained expression on his face as he slept.

'Whatever he went through must've been really rough; he really does care about us doesn't he? Ehhh?? What am I thinking? He may be mature for his age, but he's still just an idiotic little brat, rushing off trying to protect everyone on his own…making me worry about him sheesh…baka Negi'

A second groan from Negi was all it took to shake her out of her thoughts. She had more important things to worry about right now. Like getting Negi to the nurse…..and figuring out what the hell a pyrrhic victory was. Ooooh maybe she could ask Takahata-sensei and then he'd be so impressed by her desire for knowledge that he'd ask her out right then and fall hopelessly in love with her and they….

She was so caught up in her ever deviating thoughts that she failed to notice to small bite marks on Negi's neck as well as the fact that once they had arrived back at the school that the marks had disappeared. Not healed, but as if they had never been there in the first place…

The next day Evangeline had shown up for class, much to the surprise of her fellow classmates, not that any of them dared say anything to her about it. Besides, they had much more important things to worry about. Like preparing for the race to see which one of them would be the first to glomp their sensei when he arrived. Except for both Asuna Kagurazaka and her best friend and roommate Konoka Konoe, who both had their head down on their desks. While this was to be expected of the red baka ranger, Konoka was a bubbly girl who was almost always energetic.

Ayaka Yukihiro, the class representative, was about to make a comment on her rival's sleeping in class again when she heard footsteps out in the hall. As the majority of the class simultaneously turned their heads towards the doorway, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their beloved Negi-sensei, her Negi Sense started tingling when she noticed something off. 'Those aren't sensei's footsteps their much too loud, too heavy'

Almost as if answering her unvoiced question, it was not her precious Negi-kun who entered, but their former instructor Takahata-sensei.

"Ahhh…good morning everyone" greeted Takamichi

"Where is Negi-sensei?!" assaulted the class causing Takamichi to stagger at the sheer volume teenage girls could produce.

This only lasted for a second though as he soon regained control over the class. After all, he wasn't called "Death Glasses Takahata" for nothing.

"I'm going to be teaching in Negi-sensei's place for today. The nurse has informed me that Negi-sensei is sick and will be resting in the infirmary for the rest of the day" said Takamichi as he attempted to calm the class.

"Ooooh poor Negi-kun"

"We should all go see him"

"Yeah, nothing better for you when you're sick then thirty teenage girls screaming in your ear" muttered Chisame who was of course ignored by the rest of the class

"I'm sorry, but you'll all just have to wait until tomorrow when he returns to class to see him. Nurses rules" added Takamichi when he noticed the murderous glares suddenly directed towards him by the class.

A quick glance at the faces of the class members showed that Asuna had done as she promised him and not told any of her fellow students about what had actually transpired the night before. He also noticed that Nodoka seemed to have no memory of what happened the night before as well. Perhaps the greatest shock to him was that Evangeline had showed up for class today. She wouldn't actually attack Negi in the middle of his class….would she? Either way he would need to be keeping a much closer eye on the young vampiress.

"Now back to the lesson…" as Takamichi droned on the class' attention was anywhere except on what he was talking about. Many of the girls were worried about their sensei, some didn't really care, but then again they never did, and others were just sitting there listening to the elevator music playing through their head as usual.

Evangeline however, just sat in the back of the class with a triumphant smirk on her face. A cold indeed….

(_inside Negi's mind_)

'Where am I?' he wondered as stumbled through the darkness

No matter what direction he looked, he couldn't see anything past the darkness. No matter how far he walked it seemed as though he never moved.

'Am I dead'

"No…at least not yet" whispered as voice that seemed to be coming from all around him

"Who are you? Show yourself!" yelled Negi

The voice just laughed as Negi looked around in every direction trying to find the source of the voice

"You know, for a child genius you sure are dense" mocked the voice.

"What are you talking about? Why did you bring me here?" asked Negi his curiosity beginning to overwhelm the panic he was feeling

"First of all, _I _didn't bring you here. You brought yourself here because you're weak, because you weren't strong enough to defeat McDowell" the voice seemed to be getting louder and louder the more it spoke. As if it was getting closer.

'That's right…I lost, I couldn't protect my students' thought Negi

"No you couldn't. Just like you couldn't protect your sister six years ago. Back then you had to be saved by your father and now….a teenage girl. A girl with no training, hell she didn't even know about magic until you got here and she was able to do in a matter of seconds what you couldn't do even with your best effort."

'What the hell is going on? Not only does he know my thoughts, but somehow he knows about my past'

"Still haven't figured it out yet? You're pathetic. No wonder our dear old daddy left us, you would have been an embarrassment on the name Thousand Master"

"Our? Us? Does that mean you're?" gasped Negi

He could faintly hear the sound of footsteps in the distance, at first they were so quiet he had to strain to be able to notice them, but they slowly got louder and louder until at last Negi was able to see a figure emerging from the darkness. He had a dark cloak covering most of his body, blending in perfectly with the darkness, making it look like it was nothing more than a floating head approaching him.

As the figure got closer and closer he began to notice certain things about him. Most notably, he looked just like him, but as the figure got closer he realized just how wrong he was. The figure was the same height as him and had the same hair, but that was as far as the similarities went. Where Negi had brown eyes that seemed to just radiate kindness, this figure had blood red eyes that showed nothing but ferocity. His skin was as pale as the moon, almost glowing in the darkness that surrounded him.

Negi stood frozen in place as the figure came closer and closer to him. Every muscle in his body was screaming for him to run, to get as far away from there as he possibly could, but all he could do was stand there and stare into those frightening eyes, transfixed.

The figure stopped about three feet in front of Negi and looked him dead in the eye, he waited several moments, just standing there as Negi stared, unmoving, lost in his gaze. Until finally he smiled, effectively tearing Negi's focus away from his eyes and it was then that Negi noticed maybe the most terrifying difference between them…fangs. "That's right Negi…I'm you."

When class finally ended, Takamichi sighed and began walking towards the infirmary. 'Wake up soon Negi-kun. If you don't I'm afraid there will be a full scale riot by the end of the week' he thought to himself. 'If we make it that long' he added, remembering the looks directed at him when he told the girls that they wouldn't be able to visit him until the nurse released him.

As he entered the clinic, he noticed that Negi was, for the moment, unattended. 'The nurse must be tending to another patient' he thought 'after all as far as she knows this is just a bad cold'. Taking advantage of this opportunity he walked over to where Negi lay sleeping and inspected him for any sign that Evangeline had been able to extract any of the mage's blood.

After a _thorough_ examination of the young mage, he was able to relax albeit only slightly. 'It looks like Asuna-kun was able to get there just in time. When she said he was unconscious when she arrived, I actually got worried' he thought to himself relieved. 'But then…what was Eva after? I was sure she was trying to break the curse. Was she just testing him? But if so…why?'

There were so many questions plaguing the elder mage's mind, but in the end he resigned himself to having to wait for Negi to wake up. Perhaps he would go have a little talk with the "Dark Evangel", but first….

"I need a cigarette" he groaned to himself as he left the infirmary, never noticing the lone figure on the other side of the curtain standing above the now unconscious school nurse.

'Takamichi is starting to slip' she thought to herself as she snapped her fingers, dispelling the illusion she had placed over the young mage.

Where there had once been a calm and peaceful Negi, who looked merely to be in a deep sleep, there now laid a pale, sickly looking boy. He had a pained expression on his face and his entire body was covered in sweat as he was tossing and turning in his bed.

"Heh time to see what the son of the Thousand Master is really made of" she said to herself as she took a seat right in front of him. Watching with a sick smile as he struggled to survive the "gift" she had bestowed upon him.

(_inside Negi's mind_)

It couldn't be. It was impossible. He was in hell that had to be it, Evangeline had killed him after all and he had been sent to hell.

"Deny it all you want boy, but its true and deep down you know it is. How else could I have possibly known about your past? About how you were too weak to protect your village, too weak to protect your sister, and now you're too weak to protect your students. How does it make you feel huh?"

"……" Negi couldn't say anything as the other him berated him. Tearing apart his dreams and his ambition of being able to see his father. The more he talked the angrier Negi got and the worse he started to feel.

'What's wrong with me? Am I really that weak? I'm always been protected my whole life, by Stan-ojisan, by Nekane, by father, and now by Asuna…my own student. I should be protecting her, not the other way around. She's not even a mage for kami's sake.'

"Haha. Damn kid, if only you could hear yourself right now. You sound so god-damn-pathetic."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he punched Negi, knocking the boy flat onto his back. Negi made no attempts to get up. Even as his other began marching towards him he simply laid there staring into the darkness all around him.

"So that's it huh? You're giving up. Accepting death just like that? You, son of the most powerful mage there ever was, the legacy of the Thousand Master. You're entire life story summed up in defeat. Village burned to the ground, a shame to his own relatives, got his ass kicked by a little girl."

"…….." again Negi said nothing as he just laid there feeling sorry for himself

"You…make….me….sick" said his other as he smashed his foot into Negi's head effectively breaking his nose in the process.

"Its not fair!" cried Negi surprised to find the words escaping his own mouth

"Fair? Life isn't fair, the world isn't fair. You want to know what makes Evangeline and your father so different from you?"

"……" Again Negi said nothing, having apparently used all his courage in making his short outburst earlier

"Then I'll tell you. They knew the world wasn't fair, but instead of sitting around and crying about it like a little _bitch_" he sneered "they trained, they worked, and they gained _power_ "

'Power….yes, that was it. If he had power he could've saved his village, if had power he could've made his father stay with him, if he had power he could have defeated Evangeline and protected his students, if he had power….if he only had power'

"Now you're finally starting to get it. You want power…you _need_ power"

"…yes" said Negi looking up at his other, a blank defeated look on his face

His other looked down at him and smirked. " I can give you the power you so desperately crave. All you have to do is come with me. I can help you and together we'll become stronger than you can ever imagine." He reached out his hand toward Negi. "All you have to do is come with me."

Negi slowly stood up, eyeing his other's hand warily. It was pale much like his face, but there was something else…his fingernails looked more like claws than…no, it doesn't matter. I need power. I need to be stronger. I need it!

Negi reached out and took his other's hand and looked at him with a determined face as he declared "I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

His other merely smiled as the two slowly began to sink into the darkness that surrounded them. And in the distance you could barely hear what resembled a proud girls laughter as she said "You lose, Thousand Master"

Negi slowly opened his eyes to find that he was in the hospital wing of the campus. He tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it as his entire body screamed its protests. It was, however; enough to get the attention of the nurse, who immediately rushed over to his side.

After getting his temperature taken along with a hundred other pointless tests the nurse finally released him, after explaining how he had suddenly come down with a severe cold overnight and had been asleep for almost 16 hours.

Upon leaving the nurse's office, Negi had planned to go back to his dorm and promptly go right back to sleep for another twenty hours or so, but something told him that he would much rather go for a walk through the campus and before he knew it he was walking in the exact opposite direction of his dorm.

As he was walking he began to think about everything that had happened recently starting with his battle with Evangeline and then that strange dream he had, it had felt so real.

'Dream or not, I need to get stronger. A lot stronger.' he thought to himself. Not really paying attention to where he was going as he ventured deeper and deeper into the forest.

'I obviously can't continue training on my own as I have been, but what can I do? I'm sure there are several books on Library Island that may be of at least some benefit, but that won't be enough either. There has to be something…'

Completely lost in his thoughts, Negi had been paying no attention to where he was walking just letting his body move of its own accord, until he was broken out of his reverie by the fact that he had somehow stumbled upon a log cabin…in the middle of a school campus. What really surprised him was the person sitting on the front steps of the cabin just staring at him.

"E..E..Evangeline" stuttered Negi and he subconsciously began to take a few steps backwards

"Well, sure took you long enough boya."


End file.
